Heretofore, in shoes, including men's and women's shoes, various efforts have been made to provide a replaceable heel or a removable heel for the shoe, including ladies shoes and wherein various types of interlocking securing means are employed for removably anchoring the heel to the heel portion of the shoe. The problem with some of these interchangeable heel constructions has been the difficulty of providing interlocking fasteners which are easy to use without tools together with a locking means to prevent accidental separation of the heel from the shoe. Heretofore, in the prior art the primary objective was to replace a worn heel with a replacement heel, particularly adapted for men's shoes, though not limited thereto.